If that is what you wish
by Joel 7th
Summary: Saya was somehow sick of her Chevalier :"If that is your wish". She decided to test whether or not he would do anything she told him to. This time, would he do it ?


Took place between Ep 43 and ep 47

Saya loved her Chevalier. Her first and only living Chevalier. There was no doubt about that. And she was sure that he loved her, too. If not, he wouldn't have obeyed her every order.

But sometimes, her Chevalier was too obedient.

.......

It was a hot, sunny day in an average apartment in New York. Everyone else was out doing whatever they had to do. The members of Red Shield were always busy. While lying lazily on the couch, watching some soap operas on the TV, her boring mind told Saya that this was a good chance for a little, harmless joke for her Chevalier. Totally harmless.

Reaching out for the small cellphone on the table nearby, Saya's fingers quickly tapped on the buttons. A mischievous grin appeared on the the corner of her mouth when she hit "Call".

" It's Solomon Goldsmith. Who is that ? " Replied a dull, non-friendly voice.

" It's me, Saya. How are you ? "

" Err...Saya ? " Solomon quickly cleared his throat. " I'm doing fine. Thanks for asking."

The blonde Chevalier secretly thanked God that he was talking to her on the phone, not face-to-face. If not, Saya would definitely see him in this embarrassing state : He, Solomon Goldsmith, the suave Chevalier, hadn't bathed and brushed his teeth for 5 days and was lying in a pile of dirty pizza boxes, ice-cream gallons and magazines ( mostly Playboys ). After having himself wholeheartedly dumped by Saya, the Prince Charming Solomon had become the lonely, depressed and... stinky Solomon, who smelled so bad that the cast of Dirty jobs nearly chose him for the next episode of the show : Cleaning the dirty hot guy.

And when he was about to sink deeper into his hole of despair ( which was so deep that even the hottest, latest edition of Playboys couldn't get him out ), God sent him an unexpected savior : the girl who had made him this way : Saya.

In fact, Solomon wasn't doing fine at all. His body was itching everywhere and his breath smelled like an open trench. However, what Saya was about to ask of him might be able to improve his condition ( both physically and mentally )

" Uhm... I have a favor to ask... if you don't mind " For God's sake, her voice was like the sweetest honey pouring into his ears.

" Horray! IknowthatonedayyouwillfindoutthatIamfarbetterthanherstinkyChevalier." Translated : I know that one day you will find out that I am far better than her stinky Chevalier.

Actually, those were just his thoughts, screaming in his head, not what he was going to reply. His reply had to be gentle, gorgeous, charming and blah blah blah. After all, he was Solomon, not James or Karl.

"Anything you wish, my dear Saya"

" Could you come to my apartment for a minute ? You got my address, right ? "

" Of, that would be my pleasure, Saya. See you then."

Two seconds later, Solomon's neighborhood could hear a "Yahooooo" shout from his room. It was quite abnormal, hearing a sound like that coming from the blond, proper young man's house. However, they chose to ignore it. The boy probably won in the lottery or something.

" It was absolutely, definitely, without a doubt, a DATE !! A no-kidnapping, slapping, fighting date !! "

The blonde boy whispered to himself as he was using ( I mean, abusing ) his super speed and power as a Chevalier to wash and get dress as fast as he could. In less than 5 minutes, he had regained his old charm as one of the hottest anime character of all time ( given to him by his fangirls ).

" Here I come, Saya "

.......

Meanwhile, at Red Shield's hideout aka Saya's apartment

" My first step is done. Let's move to second step ". Thought the red-eyed queen, who was still lying on the couch, changing channels with supersonic speed.

" Saya, I brought you some water. " There came her ever-faithful, ever-stoic Chevalier.

" Oh, thanks, Haji. But could you please get me a straw ? Since I'm too lazy to sit up and drink.

Of course, she kept the second sentence for herself.

" If that is what you wish, Saya." Said the tall, handsome and single-lined Chevalier. Within a flash, he came out and went back with a straw.

" Uhm.. About what you said earlier ( and probably more than a thousand times before ) " If that is what you wish "...

" Huhm ?"

" You'll do anything I want you to do ? Anything at all ? "

" Anything, Saya. Serving my queen is the only reason of my existence "

" We'll see about that." Thought the queen with a big, almost evil grin.

Knock,Knock.

" He's fast !"

Outside, the blonde Chevalier wondered out loud :" Is there anybody home ? "

He smiled, taking out a small notebook with " Tips to be a gantle Chevalier " or " How to win a queen's heart " written on the cover.

" Always knocking before entering her house/ apartment/ room/ nest/ cocoon. Check! "

When the door opened, Solomon intended to pop his head in and greet. The idea immediately shattered when his lovely little head was almost smashed with an abrupt slam. Haji, who came to open the door, saw his rival's face and decided to slam the door closed.

" That's rude, Haji. I invited him here " Saya snarled.

" If that is what you wish "

Solomon came in, clad in his usual black suit. His face was giving Haji a victorious sign. " You heard that." Apparently, that couldn't move an inch of Haji's facial muscle.

" You came just in time. How about some tea of coffee ? Here we got plenty of blood bags, if you're thirsty.

" That's fine for me, Saya. Beside, it seemed that you've agreed to my offer. "

" What offer ? " Clearly, absent-mindedness was common among queens. Solomon had dealt with this kind of situation alot, with Diva, so this one wouldn't startle him...much.

" Travelling around the world ? Just you and me ( and our babies. And... why the hell is your stinky Chevalier here ? This was supposed to be our DATE. In PRIVATE. )

Eventhough the handsome Chevalier was keeping a warm, friendly smile on his face, those were what really happened in his head.

" I thought I had made myself clear. No travelling or making babies, I can read your mind, or anything like that until I defeat Diva, and her Chevaliers, and Chiropteran. You'll be included in the list if you keep talking like that.

" Okay. " Solomon held up his hands in defeated.

" Like I said before, I'm in need of you for a favor."

" Anything for you. Just name it."

" Excuse me, Haji. You will do anything I wish, right ? "

The quiet Chevalier simply nodded his head in agreement.

" OK. What I wish now is that you..." Saya took a short pause, a good perparation before saying something important. " Is that you kiss Solomon ! "

" What ? " Said Solomon with confusion. Haji, on the other hands, was either slow-reactive or completely shocked by what he had just heard, stood still in the middle of the room.

" Kiss. K-I-S-S. Lips to lips. You may hold him or add a little tongue if you like."

" Are you kidding, Saya ? What a great joke! I'm laughing. Hahahaha " Although Solomon was laughing his guts out, he just sounded reluctant.

Ignored Solomon's overreaction, Saya continued her explanation with a calm tone.

" You'd better do that for, at least, one minue. Otherwise, it won't count. "

" You're serious about this ? " Her Chevalier, finally, decided to speak up.

" You said you would do anything I wished. Right now, this is my wish."

There her eyes turning red again. Haji knew it for the best that it was a test for him. If he didn't kiss Solomon now, he would no longer have her trust. Beside, disobeying his queen was the last thing he would think of. But, if he did, he would lose his dignity and become the gay-est character in this entire series. Nathan himself hadn't been seen kissing another guy.

While Haji was having his inner turmoil, Solomon was trying his best to convince Saya that this joke wasn't very funny but failed completely.

"But…Saya…"

" You too, Solomon. You said you would do anything for me. Does that mean you're lying to me ? " Saya said matter-of-factly, which immediately shut him up.

Considered between his own self-respect and his instinct of a Chevalier, Haji had decided which won the prize.

" If that is what you wish, Saya. "

Haji came to Solomon's side, his arms reaching to pull Solomon into his embrace. The ever-faithful Chevalier leaned to press his lips against his fellow Chevalier's pairs. Solomon, on the other hand, was too shocked ( and scared ) to move away. Therefore, he was held capture in Haji's arms. Face to face and lips to lips, just as she wanted..

A light touch on the lips got Solomon back to reality. Before Haji could deepen the kiss, Solomon took a chance to pull himself away from Haji. Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, Solomon cursed himself for not being able to rip off his own lips. That would deeply affect his beauty and win him the first prize of " The most ridiculous anime character ever ", which originally belonged to " Amshell in tight pants and panty hose ".

" Saya…. How could you…. How am I supposed to live the rest of my life without being haunted every night by that shameful experience. " Said Solomon, whose eyes were carulean, beautiful and….filled with tears. His tone sounded like a young girl who just had her virginity stolen.

" Sorry, Solomon. I just wantto make a small test of courage, you know." Saya shrugged her shoulders, feeling a little bit sinful deep inside her. Haji, however, looked emotionless as if nothing had happened.

Solomon couldn't stand this anymore. Tossing away his " Tips to be a gentle Chevalier " notebook, he transformed into his Chiropterant form and escaped through the window, which resulted in breaking the fragile glass.

Back to his house. Back to his pile of dirty pizza boxes, ice-cream gallons and magazines. Back to his hole of despair. No more queens. No more Saya. Ever.

………

Several minutes later, when the Red Shield company came home, they all wondered why the window had been broken. Saya cleverly blamed it on some dudes playing baseball on the street. Haji remained silent as usual.

………

That night, despite having her blanket covered her head, Saya swore she could feel Haji starring at her back. It was either that or she just felt embarrassed of her silly test a few hours ago.

" Allright" Saya sat up, still not having enough courage to look at his face. " I admit. I just tried to test whether or not you would do anything I told you to."

" You know I will always obey you, Saya "

" And I don't want that !" declared Saya with a sharp voice. " Everytime I tell you to do something, you'll always say 'If that is what you wish'. I mean, you're not my slave. If what I wish is against your will, then just refuse. I won't mind. I'll never get mad at you just because you don't obey me. You're my beloved….Haji "

As the blood rushed to her cheeks, Saya knew she was blushing terribly. Hiding under a blanket wouldn't guarantee that he didn't see the look on her face.

" It's such an honor to be blessed with my queen's love. If that is what you wish, then I shall not disappoint you. You have my words. "

With one last stroke on her hair, Haji began to walk ourside, only to be stopped by her.

" Stay here with me, please! I'm kind of…afraid of dark."

" If that is what you wish." He replied and lied down, next to her cuddling figure.

Apparently, this demand was not against his will.

" You know, you have a terrible taste of humour."

"Uhm."

" And stop watching too much yaoi."

End.

Author's note : This "accident" would lead to Solomon's suicidal action of trying to attact Diva all by himself in later episode. The author herself couldn't help but feel sorry for the poor guy.


End file.
